Rumor Has It
by Arashe
Summary: Parenting is hard enough without having to face snap judgments from others.


This was inspired by a video I saw on tumblr the other day, the link is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is un-betaed and English is not my native language so expect mistakes.

* * *

**Rumor Has It**

* * *

"He's finally here."

Makoto stopped at his task of picking up the toys from the floor and looked up at his colleague's words. At the entrance of the kindergarten was a parent bowing to one of the teachers, apologizing for being late.

Closing time was almost an hour ago. All the teachers were finishing cleaning the small school as per their routine before effectively closing the place for the day.

All the children had already been picked up except for a little boy with black hair and the most innocent, big green eyes Makoto had ever seen. Said boy was hushing to get his small backpack as soon as he saw his father at the door.

The teacher that greeted the man, an older woman in her late thirties, waved away his apology and left him at the door to join Makoto and the other teacher standing at his side. She started speaking in a hushed tone as soon as she got close to them.

"Can you believe that man? One hour late! How irresponsible!"

"Yes," agreed the younger woman, maybe a few years older that Makoto, "and look at him. It looks like he didn't even want to get the boy back."

Makoto looked away from the two women and back at the man standing at the door with arms crossed over his chest and a stoic look in his face.

"Of course he didn't want to," said the senior teacher, "Didn't you hear? Rumor has it he got some poor girl pregnant when they were seventeen and now he's stuck taking care of the kid on his own."

"Really? I heard it was an older woman. Maybe it was a sugar momma or something like that? I mean he lived alone since very young and never had to work and suddenly he has two jobs?"

"That makes sense. Either way, he was too young to even think about something like that. Kids these days are so irresponsible."

At that point Makoto tuned out the conversation, too preoccupied watching father and son. He didn't agree with what his seniors were saying, not with such an endearing scene happening right in front of him.

The little boy, Natsuki, had thrown himself into the man's open arms as soon as he reached his now kneeling father. The always cheerful child promptly started to describe his day, giggling adorably when recalling something funny that happened either with him or one of his friends.

Taking his eyes off the boy for a second Makoto set his gaze on the father – Nanase Haruka – he recalled. Nanase-san was a young man around Makoto's age, very handsome and soft spoken.

Makoto was new at the kindergarten; he was there for about two weeks now and only had the opportunity to talk with the man a couple of times. Or rather, the smaller man apologized for being late while Makoto tried to assure him it wasn't a problem. To his colleague's immense disapproval, Nanase-san's lateness happened every day, ever since the boy's very first day, with no exception.

And – Makoto noted – it ended exactly the same way, ever since his first day as a teacher, and probably long before that. With Nanase-san running his fingers through Natsuki's hair as he looked down at the boy with a sweet, sincere smile that got his eyes to light up in a way Makoto could only describe as beautiful.

Yes, his seniors were definitely wrong. Makoto would bet anything that getting Natsuki back was what Nanase-san looked forward to all day. That was his last thought as he watched father and son leave hand in hand.

* * *

"He's late again."

"And we are done with the cleaning too."

"Maname-san, Kirijou-san. You two can leave, I'll wait with Natsuki-chan and I'll close up later." Makoto said in an attempt to stop the ladies from starting with the rumors once more.

Iwatobi was a small town, where everybody knew about everybody's business so rumors were common place but they were just that. A story some bored person came up with without knowing the actual facts. They didn't know Nanase-san or his circumstances and the brunet found it really upsetting to have people talking about the man behind his back.

He didn't know why he felt so protective of someone he was barely acquaintance with, but he had a feeling there was more to that man than people gave him credit for. All he knew was that his _instincts never failed him before and he would trust them now._

_"__Are you sure, Tachibana-kun?" Asked the younger woman with concern, but he could see the relief in her eyes._

_"__Yes, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied with his 'magic' smile, as the other teacher took to calling it, the smile that could calm both adults and children alike without fail._

_"__If you are sure, Tachibana-kun. We'll see you tomorrow." The senior teacher said grabbing her purse and leaving without looking back, followed closely by the younger woman that stopped at the door to give him a small wave before leaving._

_He gave her a wave of him own and turned to look at the other occupant of the room. Natsuki was sitting in a small table at the back surrounded by color pencils and several sheets of paper. The boy had a very serious look in his face; his pink tongue was sticking out at the corner of a small mouth, an obvious sign of concentration._

_With a small chuckle at the adorable sight, Makoto sat on the floor beside his little companion and peered over to see what he was working on. "What are you drawing, Natsuki-chan?"_

The boy looked at him with an excited smile before point a finger at a small stick figure, "This is me," he pointed to a slightly bigger figure, "and this is daddy and this", he said as he pointed to the large blue rectangular shape surrounding the two figures, "is the pool. Daddy said he'll take me to the grow up pool Saturday!" the boy exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Grown up pool." Makoto corrected gently before adding, "So you'll go swimming with your dad, that sounds fun."

"It is! Daddy was busy and we didn't go for forever!" he said that with such a tragic expression Makoto was ready to reach out and comfort him but in the next second his expression changed to one of awe, "Daddy swim super pretty! Uncle Nagisa says he's like a dolphin! Do you like dolphins, sensei? They are so cool! Daddy says-"

For the next few minutes Makoto sat there listening to Natsuki talking to his heart's content. The subject changing as new topics appeared in boy's head. Makoto chuckled softly at the child's excitement, a warm smile never leaving the brunet's face, now he understood Nanase-san's reaction every time he picked the boy up. Natsuki was a little ball of sunshine that obviously adored his father if the number of times he mentioned the man was any indication.

"Excuse me." The soft voice came from the door.

"Daddy!" Natsuki got up and in a flash was in his father's arms already describing his day and drawing the warm smile to the man's face that Makoto got so used to seeing every day. And as he approached the duo and got a closer look he concluded it was even more beautiful than he initially thought.

Finally noticing him, Nanase-san got to his feet with his usual stoic expression back on to Makoto's disappointment. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said while bowing.

"Oh, no, Nanase-san. It's fine, really."

He gave him a reassuring smile, but it faltered a bit at the scrutiny the other man was giving him. He gave a small nod once he, apparently, found what he was looking for, "You actually mean that."

"Eh?"

"Natsuki, go get your things." With a call of 'okay' the boy was off.

Looking away from the boy Makoto directed his gaze back to the unreadable blue eyes that were still staring at him.

"Is something wrong, Nanase-san?"

"I'm just surprised. The other teachers say it is fine, but I can tell they are judging me. You are different."

Makoto didn't know why those words had any effect on him, or maybe it was the approval he heard in his voice, but he could feel the heat settling on his face. Before he could say anything Natsuki was back with his backpack. With a tilt of the head from Nanase-san and a call of 'Bye bye, sensei' the pair left.

The brunet stayed as if frozen where he stood for a few more minutes with the memory of a beautiful smile he wouldn't mind having directed at him and the ghost of intense blue eyes boring into his own.

* * *

From that day onward the teachers had a new routine. Everyone would help clean the school and once done the seniors would go home and leave the younger teacher and the little boy behind.

This has lasted for almost two months now and Makoto was much happier with this arrangement and he could tell, so was Nanase-san. He didn't notice it at first, but after the first couple of weeks he realized that the smaller man was more relaxed when he came to pick Natsuki up.

Makoto concluded that the man used to brace himself for the judgmental looks thrown his way and that's what made him look so tense and unhappy to be there. But once he didn't have to worry about that - it was only Makoto there now - he started to relax much to the brunet's delight.

Gradually he started to spend a little more time there chatting with Makoto before taking his kid home. It was only a few minutes but the brunet looked forward to it every day.

"_So, Nanase-san-"_

"_Haru."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Call me Haru." He said and turned his head to the side._

"_Ok, Haru. Then call me Makoto." The brunet answered with a smile._

He smiled softly at the memory. He never imagined he would get to know the man better and become his friend. Of course, having little Natsuki talking about Haru practically every day while waiting for him helped a lot with that.

Haru wasn't very fond of the idea Makoto got so much information about him like that but was appeased once the brunet offered to talk about himself so they would be even. Thanks to that he felt like they knew each other for years.

It took him a while to come to terms with the idea that he liked Haru a little more than he should. But after catching himself looking at him for way too long and having his eyes inevitably draw to the soft looking lips as he imagined how they would feel against his own, Makoto had to concede he was a goner.

He decided not to do anything about it. Haru had too much on his plate already, being a single father and having to deal with college and two part-time jobs – the reason for his usual lateness – he didn't have time to deal with a relationship on top of everything. Of course, assuming that he would be interested in the first place, which Makoto wasn't sure about.

He felt lucky just by being friends with this amazing man but there was one thing he really wanted and no matter how many times he chided himself for it nothing changed his wish, he would do anything to have Haru's beautiful smile directed his way.

* * *

"Tsu-chan!"

The loud, cheerful call broke the silence startling both teachers and the two children still at the school.

"Uncle Nagisa!" Natsuki recovered first and run over to the blond at the door.

Makoto watched with a hand still over his racing heart. "Uh?" he started to say as he approached the newcomer who was spinning the giggling boy, but was interrupted before he could say anymore.

"Oh, you must be Mako-chan. You were right, Tsu-chan, he really is a giant!" the blond said in awe having to tilt his head back to look at Makoto's face.

"Sensei, sensei! This is uncle Nagisa. I told you about him."

"Ah, yes. The one that likes… penguins?" the brunet asked uncertain but relaxed at seeing the pair grinning at him.

"That's right, Mako-chan." The blond replied before tickle attacking the child.

'_Natsuki looks more like this Nagisa than with Haru', _he thought guiltily as he watched the duo interact, _'No, they are just both cheerful, that's all' _he chided himself but couldn't help imagine how Haru would be like if he acted like those two, but quickly dismissed it as absurd. _'Haru's perfect the way he is.'_

"Uh, Nagisa-san, why are you here?"

"Just Nagisa is fine, Mako-chan. Haru-chan asked me to come. There was an emergency at his work and he couldn't leave."

"Oh, that's… uh" he hesitated, Natsuki obviously knew the blond, but Makoto didn't. Without a parent's permission he couldn't let the children leave with a stranger.

"Oh yeah, Haru-chan is waiting for your call. He said you'd need confirmation and all."

"Right, just give me a minute," he replied happy he wouldn't offend the blond by suggesting doing just that.

During the time Makoto was on the phone with Haru confirming Nagisa's story both the senior teachers left for the day. When he came back he found the boys back on Natsuki's usual table drawing with a little girl that was still waiting for her mother.

"So? All clear?"

"Yes, thank you for waiting, Nagisa."

"That's okay. Come on then, Tsu-chan."

"Uh, uncle Nagisa? Can we stay a bit longer?" the boy asked timidly looking up at both adults.

"Why?"

"If we leave, Mina-chan will be all alone. Can we wait for her mama with her?"

Makoto was taken aback by the request. Here was the same little boy that waited for his father all alone every day without losing his smile, but the thought of a friend going through the same was enough to put a sad look in his eyes.

"We can't have that now, can we? We'll stay then. So Mina-chan, what do you want to play?"

'Both father and son are amazing,' the brunet thought as he was dragged to the small table by Nagisa, _'too bad those rumors won't let people get close enough to see that.'_

* * *

"Bye bye, sensei."

"Bye Natsuki. See you on Monday. Bye Haru." Makoto said smiling first at the son and then raising his eyes to look at the father, but seeing the man biting his lower lip with an uncertain look he added in concern, "Is something wrong, Haru?"

After a pause, Haru looked up at him but quickly averted his eyes, "We are going to the pool tomorrow." He started, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Would you… uh…"

"Haru," he couldn't help but smile at the endearing sight, cool and collected Haru struggling to say something with a slight blush on his face _'He's so cute', _he thought before trying to break the tension by saying "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Eh?" He was definitely not expecting that response, "Really?"

"It won't be much of a date with Natsuki there. Nagisa and his boyfriend will be there too but… if you want, I could ask them to watch Natsuki for a while and…" Haru trailed off at the happy look plastered on Makoto's face, the sparkling green eyes and bright smile taking his breath away.

"I would love to, Haru."

* * *

They planned to meet at the public pool at mid-morning and surprisingly, or maybe not, giving the man's absolute love for water, the always late Haru was the first one there. Both Nanases were already enjoying themselves in the pool by the time the other members of their party got there.

Although instructed to be near an adult at all times, little Natsuki had no problem being in the 'grown up' pool as he liked to call it. The boy had been taught how to swim since he was a little baby – Haru had told him in one of their many after school conversations.

Nagisa spent his time either playing with Natsuki or teasing his boyfriend, Rei, for being worse at swimming than a five year old. Much to the former's embarrassment and the latter's delight. But Makoto could see it was all in good fun and Rei didn't take it seriously, actually asking the small child for tips with a smile on his face.

After so many times hearing about Haru's 'super pretty' swimming Makoto finally got to see it for himself and he was mesmerized by it. Haru was always beautiful but in the water… Makoto didn't even know how to describe it. He was so relaxed; it felt like he belonged there. Like he was one with the water. And the best part was that he wanted to share that with the brunet.

Haru took Makoto by the hand and pulled him through the water, they lazily floated together, talking quietly about nothing and everything, never letting go of each other's hands. It was perfect.

The only part of that morning Makoto would rather forget was when a group of girls walked in. They didn't approach their group, preferring to stay at the other end of the pool but he could clearly see that they were pointing in their direction, more specifically, at Haru and whispering to each other with expressions between disapproval and pity.

He wasn't the only one upset by this development if the look on Nagisa's and Rei's faces was any indication, but the victim didn't seem to care.

"Haruka-sempai," Rei waited until blue eyes focused on him before continuing, "Why don't you tell everyone the truth?"

"What's the truth?" Haru asked with a genuine confused expression.

"About Natsuki-kun."

"That's not necessary." He replied as he closed his eyes and went back to his floating.

"But Haru-chan, don't you know what they are talking behind your back?" Nagisa chimed in and glared at the girls.

Haru opened his eyes slowly and got to his feet, looking at his three friends then to the little boy sitting on the edge of the pool, happily kicking his feet in the water as he observed the other people swimming, completely oblivious to the serious conversation happening just a few feet away from him.

"I'd rather let them talk about me than talk about Natsuki." He replied with a sad smile – Makoto wished he'd never see it on that beautiful face ever again – and swan to edge of the pool to gather his son in his arms.

Makoto stood to the side looking from one friend to the other, both had the same sad expression on their faces, but he didn't say a word. Haru never told him the truth behind those rumors and he never felt it was his right to ask. Looking at the father and son his eyes locked with blue ones, Haru's gaze clearly saying that he wouldn't mind answering if Makoto asked. He would, he decided, but not now, not today.

* * *

Afterwards the group separated, Nagisa and Rei took Natsuki, the little boy excited to spend the day with his fun uncles, and Makoto and Haru finally started their date.

They went to a small restaurant nearby to have a late lunch. Just sitting opposed Haru, looking into his eyes and feeling his smaller hand taking a hold of his own, intertwining their fingers while they waited for their order to arrive was enough to get Makoto to forget everything that happened at the pool. Time seemed to stop; it was like they were the only people in the world.

Unfortunately the moment was broken when the waiter got to their table. The brunet was too focused on the man in front of him and didn't notice the rather attractive woman trying her best to get his attention. He did notice, however, the glare Haru shot at her every time she passed their table. Confused, he wondered what that was all about, but decided not to ask.

Leaving the restaurant they decided to take a walk around town and chat. Makoto did most of the talking but he didn't mind. He was used to that already, having known Haru for a while now. The best part was the comfortable silences though. He was amazed at how nice it felt to just be by the smaller man's side without the need for words. Sometimes just a look shared between them was enough to convey everything they wanted to say.

Their walk led them to a small park where they sat for while, watching a pond where couples and kids fed crumbles of bread to a few ducks. They didn't stay long, resuming their walk Haru made them stop at a toy store they found on their way where he bought a dolphin plush for Natsuki. At that Makoto insisted on buying an orca plush for the boy as well.

"Oh? Trying to buy his affections already?" The smaller man teased.

"You mean he doesn't like me already?" Makoto put his best kicked puppy look on. To his amusement he saw a flash of concern pass over Haru's features before the man realized he was joking. He got a hit on the arm for his troubles but it was worth it, especially seeing the small upturned twitch on the corner of Haru's mouth. _'Almost'_, he thought, _'almost.'_

Their next stop was at the beach. Makoto wasn't particularly fond of the ocean giving some happenings in his childhood but he felt that was a good place to end their date. A nice walk hand in hand, the gentle tide wetting their feet. Once they reached a good spot they sat on the sand and split a popsicle as they watched the sunset.

Makoto couldn't help but smile at the feel of Haru's head resting on his shoulder. Almost absentmindedly he slipped one long arm across the smaller man's shoulder, pulling him closer against his side as he rested his own head over soft dark hair. Could this get any more perfect?

* * *

Turns out it could. Haru's lips, Makoto found out, were just as soft as he imagined they would be. And now, standing there in front of Haru's house, with the man wrapped securely in the circle of his arms, his tongue skillfully massaging his own, Makoto knew he was in trouble. He would never be able to let him go now.

Once the kiss was over they just stood there, forehead touching, arms wrapped around each other, warm breath caressing each other's faces. It was heaven, but unfortunately they couldn't stay like that forever.

Stepping away from each other was almost painful for both men. Thoughts of going in and giving their date a memorable grand finale flashed in both their minds before being dismissed. It was too soon for that. Rushing things wouldn't do their new founded relationship any good. Besides, that kiss was more than memorable for them.

"Come back tomorrow for lunch?" Haru asked the taller man, cupping a clean shaved cheek and caressing it with his thumb.

"Yeah, I would like that." Makoto took that hand to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss to the palm, never breaking eye contact. And he was happy for that otherwise he might have missed the rare, sweet smile the gesture brought to Haru's face.

With a quiet 'Good night' and a quick peck on the lips, Haru retreated into his house. Makoto knew he had the dumbest look on his face at that moment but he didn't care. He finally got his wish and so much more.

* * *

After that first date Makoto and Haru entered a serious relationship. Their routine started to change for the better, they both agreed. Instead of waiting for his father at the kindergarten, Natsuki would go home with Makoto and Haru would meet them there.

Not having to hush to get his son everyday was doing wonders to Haru's stress level. Now able to concentrate more on his college and jobs, due to the extra help, he didn't feel as overwhelmed anymore and his performance started to improve so much so that one of his bosses – from a rapidly rising designer company – offered him a full time job once he was done with college.

Yes, having Makoto in his life was changing things for the better. And Haru couldn't be more grateful for him. Unfortunately, still not used to talking about his feeling, the one time Haru tried to tell the brunet how much he appreciated him being there for him, the smaller man felt so embarrassed he bolted out of the door with a stupid excuse of 'I'll go for a quick run' to the sound of Makoto's amused laugh.

Luckily for him, the brunet understood and didn't hold it against him for running away. Even if it was embarrassing to come back and find Makoto still awake and waiting for him, being dragged to bed and pulled against a strong warm chest was definitely worth it. More so at hearing the quiet 'I love you too' against his ear.

* * *

It's been two year since Makoto and Haru started their relationship, one since they moved in together. Little Natsuki, now age seven, was starting second grade tomorrow. The little ball of energy was so excited it took the adults hours to finally get him to sleep leaving both completely exhausted.

Makoto looked down at Haru's sleeping face, carefully moving a strand of the dark hair away from his closed eyes. The brunet knew there was something weighting down on his lover's mind and it was contributing to his tiredness.

About two months after they got together Makoto finally asked about the rumors that followed Haru for years, and that unfortunately were still around. What he heard that day in a way changed completely the way he saw his lover and at the same time it was still the same. He always thought Haru was amazing, and he was not at all surprised to get such an undeniable proof of that.

But Haru didn't see it that way and was afraid Natsuki wouldn't either. Fortunately the rumors hadn't reached the boy yet but it would eventually and Haru was struggling with what to say and when to say it.

Makoto was sure the boy would get extremely upset, but he would eventually see what his father did for him and the hero worship he always felt for the man would only grow. If only Makoto could get his lover to see that. All he could do for now was reassure him and be there for him when the time comes.

But for now he wouldn't worry about that. Lying down, he gathered his lover into his arms, careful not to wake his son - their son; he corrected placing a kiss to the boys head - sleeping between them. Everything would be alright. He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**7 years ago**

'_I need to finish that essay today, but there are two tests tomorrow and I didn't have time to study yet.' _The black haired teen thought taking a bite from his popsicle. _'I have to get groceries too, and mackerel, I made the last piece this morning.'_

He stopped at a trash can to throw the stick away before continuing his way home from college, but a high pitched sound stopped him in his tracks.

'_What's that? A cat?'_

He looked around for the source of the sound. It brought him back to the trash can. _'Did someone throw a kitten away in the trash?' _he thought angrily looking into the can and then around it in search of the mistreated animal.

He found a travelling bag behind the metal can, kneeling down he slowly unzipped it as to not scare the poor cat but what met his eyes left him completely speechless. He stood frozen there for what felt like hours, he didn't even register that the crying had stopped, all he could see was the big, innocent green eyes on the small baby's face looking up at him.


End file.
